jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Uniwersum
Jak wytresować smoka (ang. How to Train Your Dragon) — tytuły ogólne odnoszące się do całokształtu powieści i animacji opowiadających o przygodach wikingów i żyjących w ich świecie smoków. Książki Franczyza Jak wytresować smoka posiada kilkanaście książek napisanych przez Cressidę Cowell, od których wszystko się zaczęło. W skład cyklu wchodzą: #''Jak wytresować smoka'' (ang. How To Train Your Dragon) (2003) #''Jak zostać piratem'' (ang. How To Be A Pirate) (2004) #''Jak mówić po smoczemu'' (ang. How To Speak Dragonese) (2005) #''Jak złamać smoczą klątwę'' (ang. How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse) (2006) #''Jak odwrócić smoka ogonem'' (ang. How to Twist a Dragon's Tale) (2007) #''Drapieżne smoki dla początkujących'' (ang. A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons) (2008) #''How to Ride a Dragon's Storm (2008) #How to Break a Dragon's Heart'' (2009) #''How to Steal a Dragon's Sword'' (2011) #''How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel'' (2012) #''How to Betray a Dragon's Hero'' (2013) #''How to Fight a Dragon's Fury'' (2015) Oprócz tworzącego jedną całość cyklu wydano także kilka innych tytułów, będących uzupełnieniem przygód Czkawki. Stanowią one oderwane od głównego wątku opowiadania lub innego typu wydawnictwa. Są to: *''Hiccup: The Viking Who Was Seasick'' (2008) *''The Day of the Dreader'' (2012) *''How to Train Your Viking'' (2006) *''The Complete Book of Dragons: A Guide to Dragon Species'' (2014) - przewodnik po wszystkich występujących w powieściach gatunków smoków, zawierający również kilka nieopisanych i wcześniej nieznanych. Filmy Po wielkim sukcesie książek, studio DreamWorks postanowiło wyprodukować filmową trylogię, inspirowaną powieściami: *''Jak wytresować smoka'' *''Jak wytresować smoka 2'' *''Jak wytresować smoka 3'' Filmy krótkometrażowe W serii pojawiło się także pięć odcinków krótkometrażowych (specjalnych), z których wszystkie zostały wyemitowane w wersji polskiej. Stanowią oderwane od głównych filmowych wątków, kilkunastominutowe opowiadania, jednak opierają się na charakterystycznych elementach głównych filmów. Są to: *''Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie'' (2010, uzupełnienie Jak wytresować smoka) *''Księga smoków'' (2011, uzupełnienie Jak wytresować smoka) *''Prezent Nocnej Furii'' (2011, uzupełnienie Jak wytresować smoka) *''Świt jeźdźców smoków'' (2014, uzupełnienie Jak wytresować smoka 2) *''Jak wytresować smoka: Święta w domu'' (grudzień 2019; uzupełnienie Jak wytresować smoka 3) Serial animowany Po emisji pierwszego filmu, studio DreamWorks postanowiło wydać serial animowany, działający jako "pomost" do drugiej części filmowej. Seria ta składa się z trzech sezonów: *''Jeźdźcy smoków'' (ang. Riders of Berk; 2012-2013) - 20 odcinków; *''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk'' (ang. Defenders of Berk; 2013-2014) - 20 odcinków; *''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata '' (ang. Race to the Edge 2015-2018) - 78 odcinków. Chronologia wydarzeń Ze względu na to, iż poszczególne filmy, krótkometrażówki oraz sezony serialu są wydawane w różnej kolejności, a wydarzenia w nich się rozgrywające toczą się we własnej kolejności, warto wspomnieć o chronologii wydarzeń przedstawionych w animacjach (tych, które zostały już wydane). Prezentuje się ona następująco: #Wspomnienia Valki, Stoicka i Drago (przedstawione w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2); #Wspomnienia Czkawki (przedstawione w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3); #''Jak wytresować smoka; #Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie; #Prezent Nocnej Furii'' + Księga smoków; #''Jeźdźcy smoków; #Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk; #Wspomnienia Czkawki (przedstawione w krótkometrażówce ''Świt jeźdźców smoków); #''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata; #Świt jeźdźców smoków; #Jak wytresować smoka 2; #Jak wytresować smoka 3; #Jak wytresować smoka: Święta w domu'' (między głównymi wydarzeniami z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3 a epilogiem). Gry Dotychczas pojawiły się trzy gry wideo związane z filmami: *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' *''DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders'' Prócz tego istnieje też wiele gier internetowych i mobilnych ze smokami w roli głównej. Najsłynniejsze to: *''School of Dragons'' *''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk'' *''DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising'' *''DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies'' Zobacz też Kategoria:Uniwersum Kategoria:Pojęcia